<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don’t want to live in fear by Kspagg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888497">I don’t want to live in fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kspagg/pseuds/Kspagg'>Kspagg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kspagg/pseuds/Kspagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don’t want to live in fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t want to live in fear <br/>To wake up one day <br/>And for everything to disappear <br/>Will you ever commit to me <br/>I just wanna wear your tee<br/>Will I ever be enough <br/>Shit this life is tough <br/>Do I look stupid to you <br/>You knew what you got into <br/>Are you listening to what I say <br/>I’m not one who likes to play <br/>Don’t act like you care<br/>Being ignored isn’t fair <br/>It’s better to be quiet <br/>Before you start a riot <br/>I am allowed to feel this way <br/>I’m healing day by day <br/>You will not hurt me <br/>My strength will always be</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>